Especial
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Lean, es cortito, y preparen el Reproductor de Windows, parlantes y demás. Con cariño, para mis lectores.
1. Capitulo 001

**ESPECIAL**

Como su nombre lo indica este es un fict _especial_. Cortito, pero importante.

* * *

Harry está en su departamento, no tan amplio, tampoco pequeño. Vive en el mismo con el amor de su vida, Hermione n.n

A Harry le entró un extraño arrebato de **_ver videos_**, esos que se ponen en la red y se llaman flicks, así que entró a cierta página en donde ponen ficts, entró a una historia llamada **_Especial_** y entonces le dio clic al nick de la autora de esa historia _especial_ (porque ella hizo esto para sus lectores queridos)

Entonces, cuando Harry le dio clic al nick de esa autora vio su profile, luego le dio clic a su página (o sea, la página web de la autora) y entonces dio con su diario on-line, en donde halló algunos **_flicks_****_ para bajar_**, hechos por supuesto por esa autora de ficts.

Y luego de que vio todos los videos, el amor por su adoraba novia (futura esposa) Hermione Granger, aumentó infinitamente (revivió todo lo que pasó con ella y agradeció a la warner, erh… perdón, a la vida poder ser feliz con ella) y apenas Hermione llegó, la tomó entre sus brazos y fueron a su cuarto privado a una centésima sesión de **_bebitos_**_ de melena castaña, ojos verdes o también ojos castaños, cabello azabache, o las mil y una combinaciones que se pueden hacer con los genes Potter-Granger._

Al terminar exhausto, Harry sonrió cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él y le dijo

_- _También viste esos videos ¿No? -

* * *

Espero que les guste este mini-fict, y espero haberme hecho entender lo que pretendo con este fict pequeño.

Actualizaciones, les aviso en este mismo espacio.


	2. Capitulo 002

Este es el **especial parte 002 **(No sé cuántos _**flicks**_… erh.. perdón, capítulos sean, pero siempre avisaré por este medio)

* * *

Era algo entrada en la madrugada. Corría una brisa helada en el salón que Hermione ocupaba en esos instantes (y eso que la ventana estaba cerrada) sino fuera porque irse a su habitación a irse a dormir precisamente no haría que fuese a _dormir_ por culpa de cierto ojiverde que está esperándola entonces hace rato que hubiese subido a su cuarto.

Hermione suspiró extrañando cierto calorcito.

Por suerte ya había terminado de guardar sus reportes. Por mucha magia, no hay nada mejor que una computadora. Y ya que había terminado su actividad laboral ella decide ir a revisar actualizaciones de _cositas simpáticas de la red._

Recordó entonces ese archivo llamado _**Especial**_ y se encontró con la novedad de que existía una actualización, según la autora, que todo era cuestión de _**ir nuevamente a su nick e ir a la misma página la cual está editada por agregar dos archivos-flicks**_, Uno de puras imágenes (el cual tiene la advertencia de que puede dormirse XD) en cual fue también una vez hecho fict (Amores de Provincia, pueden verlo en los registros de la autora) y otro video en el cual hay subtítulo debido a la obsesión extraña de aquella autora por el pop japonés y para que sus adorables lectores sepan qué es lo que dice la canción de ese video. Que en esos últimos deben **_abrir primero la página de megaupload y después le saldrá la opción de descargar_**.

Y Hermione lee que también la autora se disculpa porque algunos links a sus flicks están rotos y que la autora espera arreglarlos lo más pronto posible.

Y Hermione bajó los dos archivos a su computador, porque gracias a la cuenta de megaupload **esos no están dañados**.

Y ella volvió a revivir los momentos _warner _(Ops, otra vez me equivoqué) este… los momentos de _**la vida me ama y esas imágenes vueltas a ver me van a matar** _(en especial por lo del video japonés)

Y antes de que Hermione corriera a su habitación para amenazar al mundo con esos adorables chiquillos de genes Potter-Granger (que _ya-saben-quienes_ temen aunque su _**dizque** _canon se hizo realidad) su apuesto prometido de ojos verdes y melena azabache alborotada ya estaba detrás de ella, para demostrarle que no es necesario el calor de la habitación, que es cuestión de que ambos estén en un mismo sitio para volverlo un incendio total.

Con cariño, Hikari.

PD: Gracias a sus mensajes anteriores tanto como en el LJ y en y en los foros. Le sigo entonces y con material de CoF habrá muchos flicks, Dios mediante y tiempo permisible.


	3. Capítulo 003

**

* * *

**

Una nueva historia en imágenes

* * *

Como siempre, disculparán el formato de ese site especial al cual han de ir luego de leer esto. Para hacerlo más interesantes, les contaré una historia XD

Había una vez, un chico llamado Harry Potter, tenía de novia a una chica llamada Hermione Granger, una vez discutieron (como toda pareja) y se separaron (aún no lloren)

Y él está pensando en ella, suspirando por ella, como _un Romeo sangrando, que ella no puede ver su sangre_ y sus imágenes son preciosas. Él constantemente pensando en ella, en los momentos que vivieron, viendo las fotos de ambos, la de un gran abrazo en medio del cual ambos gimieron (escuchen bien en la película, yo no me invento nada)

Harry inundado de recuerdos, buscaba una oportunidad y aprovechaba cada una para hablarle a Hermione y decirle que _lo que daría por pasar mis dedos entre tus cabellos, tocar tus labios, intenta entender, he cometido errores, soy sólo un hombre_ XD Toda una inspiración por ese amor que late en él

Claro está que otro hay entre esta pareja, que le coquetea a Hermione, pero aún así, Harry desea luchar por Hermione, y le dice a Hermione que cuando él (léase, Krum) la tenga cerca y le hable palabras que ella desea oír, Harry desearía ser Krum y decirle esas palabras (que son de él, Harry) para que duren hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Y Harry le recalca a Hermione, que ella es su vida y que **_Siempre_** la amará, _aunque los cielos estallen, y _él, Harry, está completamente seguro de su amor por Hermione, que le afirma "_cuando muera, estarás en mi mente"_ (Es que Harry está tan inspirado XD)

Y como último recuerdo Harry y Hermione, en los mundiales de Quidditch, juntitos, riéndose, disfrutando del juego (Y eso que a Hermione el quidditch le da lo mismo, pero como está con Harry _:- insertar babas aquí-:_ )

Y al final está una bruja llamada Trelawney, que quiere adivinar el futuro de la pareja Harry y Hermione, están Hermione, la bruja, Harry y Ron (de curioso XD) para supuestamente saber sobre el futuro Hr-H

Pero Hermione cree que ella decide su destino, así que Hermione bota la bola de cristal de la bruja, y se va enfadada (porque Hermione quiere decidir sobre su destino y no depender de bolas de cristales y sextos libros XD) y Harry, apoyando a su Hermione, deja botada también a la bruja, (Ron se queda, no sé por qué XD) y Harry la sigue por las escaleras y le da alcance, Hermione se desahoga, Harry la escucha, ambos miran hacia arriba (Ron quizá gritó por algo que le hizo Trelawney? XDD) y ambos siguen su camino, Harry insiste hablar con Hermione, caminan por un largo pasillo, le recuerda sus momentos especiales, incluso cuando en los mundiales se encontraron a los Malfoy y como él la tomó del brazo, para ignorarlos (pero Lucius Malfoy tenía que ser) y les dijo quien-sabe-qué XD)

Y al final, el final, si quieren el final, ya saben. Ir al link que está en homepage en mi nick, verán una patética presentación (De paso, si alguien quiere ayudarme a mejorar mi LJ no me quejo) y después de algunos links que no sé si aún funcionen XD verán el último con actualización de lunes 06 de febrero del 2006, uno que dice Always - Bon Jovi y le dan clic derecho, guardar cómo y verán todo cuanto aquí esté dicho, con el final de todo (Si se infartan no es mi culpa)

Ah! Vean con tranquilidad, que lastimosamente Warner aún no quiere subir el rating a M o triple M o triple X, que sino… los bebitos Hr-H estarían presentes XD

Les quiere, y en espera de críticas constructivas,

Con cariño,

Hikari.

PD: Aunque ya está declarado, ese video está dedicado a LauriS, por ser una chica con excelentes ficts y gran paciencia para soportar mis momentos de "no me suben los archivos"


	4. Capítulo 004

Entrega número ¡Cuatro!

Por el día del amor y la amistad, les dejo lo de siempre. Tienen que ir a mi Live Journal (denle clic en mi nick, luego a mi página web)

Verán, por primera vez, un LJ digno del mundo Delusional. Agradecimientos eternos por siempre y para siempre para mi querida Lothus, por la preciosura que inunda en el site. Y en la parte final, donde día _Feliz Día Delusional,_ estará el flick de ahora.

Seguramente que los otros links a estas alturas estarán, la mayoría, inválidos. Porque el site que me los mantenía, era por un mes. He de arreglar eso a la brevedad.

Bueno, para que esto no sea tan aburrido, les contaré otra historia.

* * *

**La Carta**

* * *

**_Todo comienza…_**

Una vez un joven de melena azabache, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la cabeza (Ya, Harry J. Potter XD) recibe una carta

_**Con una carta**_

La misma que, para intriga del joven Potter, decía:

_Quiero decirte todo aquello que no conseguí decir jamás_

Y Harry O.o leyendo la carta, intrigado, sin imaginarse quién era quien le había escrito tales palabras (vale, es una canción XD pero es un fict y puedo hacer muchas cositas)

Y cuando Harry llegó a la parte de _que he mantenido oculto en mí, por mucho tiempo ya_ fue cuando él se puso a pensar quién era que había pasado con él tantas aventuras, cosas y demás, porque tenía que ser alguien a quien conocía de verdad, no que salía de cuando en cuando en los libros o que en las películas apenas y se nota su presencia.

Cuando la misiva llegó a la parte de _Hay un amor que crece en mí, que no sé cómo esconder _Fue cuando la mente de Harry sacó desde lo profundo de su mente algunas imágenes que la Warner desde hace muchos años se ha encargado de realizar en una conspiración de infartar a los shippers Hr-H (Y Warner lo logró en la última película)

Claro está que Warner no imaginó que los shippers Hr-H somos tan tercos que volveríamos al mundo en forma de fantasmas (de calabaza) a seguir siendo la piedra en el zapato de _los-que-no-nos-soportan_ pero esto es otra historia.

Vovlviendo a Harry cegatón (que es un ciego de primera) fue cuando la mente decidió restregarle aquellas escenas delusional, o sea, se supone que con doce años le da un mega-abrazo más impactante y estremecedor que el beso de Spiderman y Mary Jane en la primera película (Exageración, qué esperan! Soy Delusional)

Y en la carta ella le decía _Ahora te deseo junto a mí_ a la par de otro abrazo cuando él iba a enfrentarse a unos dragones. Ajá, y fue ella, Hermione Jane Granger quien le abrazó. Nada de Cho Chang o... ¿cómo se llamaba? La pecosita esa, creo que era pelirroja, hermanita de Ron, bueno, esa misma!

Y cuando Harry descubrió (¡POR FIN!) que era Hermione la chica de la carta, la que lo amaba, la que lo quería tal como es y no por ser un _dios del rock _¿Qué creen¿Qué es aquí cuando se encierran en el cuarto y llenan al mundo de bebitos Hr-H por siempre y para siempre? Claro, como ven que es Hikari quien cuenta la historia, enseguida piensan en ello, pero esta vez NO!

Vamos, hay que darle drama a la historia, que les cueste el amor, sino se hace aburrido XD

Bueno, Harry al descubrir que fue Hermione, se siente confundido. No, no puede creerlo. Ella, una chica inteligente y bonita¿Fijándose en él?

Hermione se lo confirma, sí, está enamorada de él, pero él con ¿What? Y Hermione O.o (Porque por más que se lo confirmaba él no se atrevía a creerlo)

Pero nuevamente las escenas Delusional tuvieron que demostrar acciones que él tenía con ella (quién no enamorarse con esa sonrisita, quién no se intimida cuando él le da el crédito de resolver toda la segunda película? Ella sólo suelta débilmente un _gracias_.)

O cuando Harry le acaricia la mano, estando ella petrificada. Nones, eso no sale en los libros LOL pero en las películas sí! O los detrás de escenas, sonrisas, coqueteo, secreteo, o rebuscando en imágenes y se encuentra que a escondidas se ríen y secretean.

Y bueno, espero que a estas alturas ya se les haya descargado el flick y que lo hayan ido a ver, que ahí encontrarán el final de esta historia LOL.

Críticas y demás, me entero en el review

Les quiere,

Hikari


	5. Capítulo 005

* * *

En un salón obscuro se escuchan murmullos, y de pronto un entendible _Harry, espera, que tengo que dar un mensaje_

Entonces una luz se enciende. Una Hermione casi cayéndose, se para en medio de la luz y revisa unas notas, una vez que tiene listo lo que va a leer, se acomoda el cabello y se abrocha los primeros botones de la blusa. ¿Cómo llegó a ese estado? A la autora no le pregunte, que ya saben la respuesta.

_Hermione quiere fulminar a la autora de este "Especial capítulo" por andar delatando sus intimidades._

- Ejem, bueno, me conocen muy bien, soy Hermione Granger (o Potter, si prefieren, pero no es porque sea hermana de Harry) y estoy aquí para darles un mensaje de parte de la autora Hikari Takaishi Y.

» Hikari manda a decir que, para quienes quieran la canción de un fict llamado **_Cuenta Conmigo,_** según la identificación de este magnífico site, es el número **2242317** del fandom Potteriano, de la sección Books (Cuándo no, Hermione y sus detalles XD) entonces pueden ir, como siempre, a su LJ y buscar en donde dice M P 3 y ahí hallarán la mencionada canción. Y que si desean, vuelvan a releer el fict (Que autora más descarada XDD) y puedan escuchar la canción utilizada para el sogfict.

"_Hermione, apúrate"_ (se escucha al fondo y Hermione enrojece de pies a cabezas mientras las manos le tiemblan)

- Sí, sí. Y que en el fict _Olvidar es Imposible_, de número **1208187,** el cual la autora tiene descaradamente sin actualizar (_Hermione con una sonrisa de haberse vengado de la autora_) en ese fict usó en uno de sus capítulos la canción _Aunque no sé dónde estás_ y que también pueden descargarla de su LJ

» También informa que ella tratará de subir de esta forma todas las canciones que utilice en sus ficts y también dice que ya todos los vínculos a los videos están arreglados a menos que algún mortífago destroce los links XDDD

Se escucha un débil pero entendible "_Accio Hermione"_ y la joven prácticamente es arrastrada a la obscuridad.

_- Ves?_ - Se escuchaba la voz de Harry - _Ese hechizo es muy útil.-_

_- Esto es todo por ahora_ - informa Hermione desde la obscuridad.

_- Hey! Yo ya había desabotonado esto_ - se queja Harry pero al instante agrega - _No importa, vuelvo a hacerlo con ganas_ -

Risitas de fondo, se ve el fulgor de un hechizo y en la habitación reina el más absoluto _Silencius_.

* * *


	6. Capítulo 006

* * *

En una casa reina el más absoluto silencio. Es pasada la media noche. Lo único que parece tener vida en esos instantes es una computadora encendida. 

Un mensaje está en ese monitor de la computadora.

_No, aún no hay nuevo flick. Hikari sólo molestaba para avisar que ya está en ya-saben-donde está el flick Nothing gonna stop us now. Es el mismo flick que una vez se subió con misma canción, sólo que el video actual está con subtítulos en español. Próximamente, para compensar este aviso, se realizará el flick con esa canción, pero versión completa y con nuevas imágenes._

En la esquina el monitor tiene pegado el mensaje de _enviar a ff . net _y como quien tiene que hacerlo, no lo ha hecho, por esto el fragmento aquí expuesto.

_- Harry - _se escucha en un susurro la voz de Hermione_ - ¿Ya enviaste lo que Hikari te pidió que enviaras? -_

_- Ya mismo lo hago - _replicó Harry también en murmullos _- Aún estoy ocupado con lo del capítulo anterior de 'Especial' _-

Y esperar hasta que Harry se aburra de su actividad, como que primero Voldemort dará un espectáculo de fullmonty XD

Por ello Hikari misma sube el mini-mensaje pidiendo críticas constructivas sobre sus videos. Y que si no les funciona algún enlace, que le avisen, que de inmediato ella mueve cielo y tierra para hacerlo validero.

* * *


End file.
